I Will Rescue You
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: John Watson was always raised to accept others and he decides it is no different when he meets the deducing and seemingly cold Sherlock Holmes at Belgravia Academy. John and the sociopath become friends and he discovers Sherlock's secrets. Can he be the one to rescue him, before it's too late. John/Sherlock. (Warnings Inside) *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Johnlock fanfic, and it happens to be a teenlock! story as well so I am excited! I've read some great Johnlocks' and I just hope I can live up to their expectations! I will try as hard as I can to make everyone in character and if their not, have it be an awesome story anyways! **

**Warnings: possible triggers, abuse, self-harm, eating disorders, drug abuse, and alcohol abuse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything related to Sherlock. :( **

**The ages are John is 17, Harry is 22, Sherlock is 17, and Mycroft is 24!**

* * *

Today's a New Day

Sherlock woke with a raging headache as he woke up slowly from his slumber. His eyes burned from the light peaking in from his bedroom and he grimaced and groaned into his pillow. He tossed the covers away and slowly stumbled to the bathroom where he vomited the all the alcohol he had consumed the previous night.

Prefer the drugs, he thought with a frown as he rubbed his temples as he stared blankly into the mirror. He was thin, very thin. His pajama bottoms just barely hanging off his hips, as he nearly drowned in an over sized t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face as he cleaned up before throwing on a pair of clean trousers and a navy blue button up. He mussed his hair, which was made up of wild and untamed dark brown with tints of a ginger under tone curled locks that framed his face in what could be considered 'an attractive mop' of a way.

Slinking out of the bathroom he carefully walked down the grand staircase of his parent's overly grande mansion. He was about to slip out the front door with his leather book bag that was carefully laid by the door for such escapes unnoticed when he ran straight into his father, Siger Holmes.

Siger Holmes was a tall, handsome, and affluent man that was the CEO of many large corporations. His dark brown hair that could appear almost black was slicked back in a very business like manner and the cold demeanor of his stance and the icy smirk that plastered his face was no doubt an attribute the younger Holmes elder brother Mycroft inherited. Sherlock stared at his father blankly as his hand was lightly placed on the door handle, waiting to be turned.

"Hello son." His voice was icy and cold, and lacked the usual warmth of a father's tone. "And where do you think you are going?"

Sherlock frowned as he looked up at his father in slight annoyance.

"It is Monday, surely father you haven't forgotten I attend school during the week." Sherlock's tone was laced with sarcasm, he bit his bottom lip as the last word escaped and cursed himself inwardly, for his father frowned and took on the look of of an aggravated snake.

Siger grabbed his son and slammed him against the door by the collar of his shirt. Sherlock's face remained neutral as he knew if he showed any emotion, it could end even worse that it was about to get.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR FATHER!"

_Smack! _A punch was gifted right to his cheek.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE A SMART ASS!"

_Thwack! _

"THEN THIS IS HOW SMART ASSES ARE TREATED!"

_Smack!_

Siger released Sherlock, and he slumped against the door glaring at his father and feeling a trail of blood slowly trickle down his chin.

"Apologize."

Sherlock stared at his father blankly and as he stood up he gave a slight bow.

"Forgive me Father. I was out of line."

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

Sherlock scrambled out the door and started to sprint to Belgravia Academy before Headmistress Adler had his head again. Another ordinary day in the life of Sherlock Holmes.

_Dull._

* * *

"Johnny! You'll be late for school!" came his mother's sweet melodic voice from outside his bedroom door.

John woke with yawn and stretched his arms over his head. He scrambled out of bed only clad in a white t-shirt and red checkered boxers and dashed to the bathroom, only to just avoid running into his sister, Harry.

"Oi! Watch it Johnny!" She growled as she tried prying open the door.

"I got here first Harry! I have school!"

"I have a life!"

"Yeah a life of drinking yourself stupid!"

Harry at the statement of her obvious drinking problem groaned and glared at John before hissing her reply.

"If you tell mum I swear to God I will tell her about the time you brought Sarah over here and she somehow stayed mysteriously the whole night."

"Fine! God you're such a bitch!"

"And your a fucking twat! Just hurry up before I change my mind!"

John hurried into the bathroom and sighed in relief as he clicked the door locked._ Peace._

He stared at himself in the mirror and appraised his appearance. He had a head full of straight blonde locks that gave him a boyish charm. His eyes were a deep blue that were most attractive with his blonde hair. He took off his shirt and was met with the sight of a toned stomach from all his work outs he would do. _Got to be fit to go into the army_. He smiled fondly thinking about his father and how he wanted nothing more than to honor his wish of serving in the armed forces. His father had died bravely and valiantly, a noble death. In his will it wished that John would also join, so he barely batted an eye at the request and accepted it whole-heartily.

He quickly threw on a pair of the school's required trousers and some sort of dress shirt, which happened to be a red button down and quickly got dressed and then sped down the stairs meeting his mother's warm kind glance in the kitchen.

"Hello love, fancy some breakfast?"

"Sure."

He sat down and ate his mother's dish of eggs benedict and toast with strawberry jam before glancing at the clock and then cursing in frustration.

"Sorry mum if I don't leave now I'll be late!"

"Alright Johnny! Have a wonderful day at school and make lots of friends!"

'No pressure hah.." he laughed nervously.

His mother chuckled and smiled softly.

"Just be yourself, and remember if you accept them they will accept you! Sometimes the best of friends are a little weird but boy are they wonderful."

He looked at his mom and smiled as she remembered her husband who was at first her best friend, and soon became her husband. His father was a kind and caring man, but had his quirks and always taught John to be kind and accepting of others. He left with a quick last wave of the hand to his mother, and then began to sprint to Belgravia Academy where he would meet a boy that would undoubtedly change his life.

* * *

**Just a bit of a setting up! I'm sorry if it seems slow, but I hope you all at least sorta liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sherlock**_

I felt the trail of blood trickle down my chin and I quickly dashed into the boy's restroom to clean up. I wiped away the blood and and scoffed in the mirror disgusted with what I saw. My cheek was bruising fast and I tenderly touched it and winced. _Still painful to the touch. I might have to cover this up if I don't want trouble._

I pulled out of my leather bag a small compact of concealer. I looked around and saw no one was coming so I applied the make-up quickly and efficiently. Once I was done my skin appeared clear and most certainly not bruised. I shoved the compact roughly into my bag, making sure no one would discover the item.

Sauntering out of the restroom I hurried to my first period class, which happened to be English. _Dull._ I quietly took a seat in the back away from all the idiots that threatened to surround me. Speaking of idiots...

"Hey Freak! How was summer vacation?"

"Well, thank you." I said confused at the normal sounding question.

"I was joking Freak! Like you did anything anyway."

"Anderson, for your information my summer consisted of many thrilling and wonderful experiments that only I could appreciate apparently due to your lack of intelligence."

He snorted.

"Highly doubtful, I am too smart!"

I smirked.

"Are you now? Because I'm pretty sure the way you phrased that along with everything you say lowers the IQ of anyone within hearing radius, thus I conclude you are anything but 'smart'."

Anderson growled and cocked his fist as he grabbed my collar. _How oddly familiar. _

"Listen you pyschopath!" I rolled my eyes and cut him off abruptly.

"I am a high-functioning sociopath, do your homework."

He tightened his grip and I remained perfectly still.

"You're pushing it Holmes."

I frowned.

"I am not pushing anything."

I saw Anderson cock his fist and prepared for the blow, but it never came as a voice I had never heard before along with a boy I also had never seen walked into class with a furious expression.

"OI! What are you doing to him!" shouted the newcomer.

"None of your business, and if you know what's good for you, you'd stay out of it."

"Would I now?"

"He's a freak, he does this weird thing where he tells you your whole life story. It's maddening!" exclaimed Sally Donovan.

I sneered at her as she finished.

"It is not a 'weird thing' it is called deducing, something you lot could never do due to the lack of brain cells you all have."

The new kid stared in awe as I said that. I frowned at him, what was his game?

"Can you really do what they claim? What did you call it, deducing?" he asked, amazed at the simple prospect of it.

"Of course."

"Can you deduce me?" His voice full of wonder and amusement.

I frowned but then smirked.

"You just moved here from the outer parts of London, you have one sibling a brother...no a sister who happens to have quite the drinking problem and is also a lesbian. You and her often don't get along, but you used to when she didn't get involved with alcohol. Now your parents, your mother is a normal housewife and loves her children oh so dearly," I mocked and then continued, " Your father though perished in a bombing during his service 3 years ago in Iraq?" I saw the look on John's face and smirked again, " No Afghanistan. You weren't looking forward to the move because it meant leaving your friends behind, although really deep down you are glad because they weren't the kind of friends you wanted were they? You are considered quite the charmer in the prospects of sexual relationships, as your former friends and class mates referred to you as "Three Continents' Watson" which I'm sure referred to your easy ability to get girls. Did I miss anything?" I asked innocently.

The boy stared at me in awe as his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. I felt myself zoning in on his lips and then shook my head shaking away the impure thoughts. I scoffed at my momentary weakness. Foolish hormones. He walked over to me and glared at Anderson as I was still a foot in the air by my collar.

"Drop him." he ordered.

Anderson looked pissed but none the less returned me to the ground. He then turned to me and spat in my face. _Disgusting. _

"You better watch yourself freak, your new boyfriend over here can't save you forever."

He then turned the boy and grimaced.

"Your on my shit list man, I wouldn't push it."

The boy however look unfazed as he returned Anderson's glare.

"I expect to be at the top." he said cheekily.

My lips twitched upwards at that statement, and then curled downwards again. Why was I smiling?

The bell rang and the fool of a teacher finally arrived, stuttering and bumbling about. I inwardly groaned, I detested English, a waste of time, I already knew the English language why spend 55 minutes learning stuff I already knew. I was prepared to go to my mind palace to do more interesting things when the boy sat down next to me and offered me a shy smile.

"Hey name's John, John Watson."

I kept a blank look on my face as I stared at him.

"Sherlock Holmes, pleasure." I said in a bored tone.

He frowned but then smiled again.

"That thing you did, the deducing it was pretty cool!"

I felt my lips curl upwards.

"That's not what most people say." I whisper as I gesture to all the idiots including Anderson who was suddenly interested in Sally Donovan's thighs as he ghosted a hand across it.

"I can't imagine it is, what do they say?" he asked bemused.

I smirked.

"Piss Off."

He chuckled quietly and then shook his head as he gathered out his notebooks and pencils and began furiously copying down the notes.

I watched him, intrigued and utterly confused.

Just who was this John Watson?

* * *

_**John **_

As I copied down the notes from English, I couldn't help but smile in awe. This boy, Sherlock just told everything about me just by deducing as he called it. I watched as Sherlock's eyes remained trained on the board but didn't waver or blink once. Was he spacing? I gave him an odd look that didn't come near to breaking his concentration it seemed.

I felt something wet land in my hair and I grimaced as I pulled out a spit wad that just so happened to land in my hair. I saw a smirking Anderson and a giggling Sally as I flicked onto the floor disgusted. How immature.

Anderson and Sally were the kind of people I really disliked. They were cruel, rude, and judgmental. Things I wouldn't and couldn't understand.

The bell rang and I saw Sherlock scurry out of the classroom as fast he could. I watched him as he fled gracefully on his long lean and lanky legs from the classroom. I frowned, was I just staring at the bloke's legs? I chuckled, I must be more tired then i thought.

The next few classes went by and soon it was lunch time. I looked around the court yard and saw that pretty much everywhere was taken. I frowned and began to search for a spot as I happened across none other than Sherlock! He was propped up against a tree reading what appeared to be a chemistry book alone. I frowned. Did he not have friends?

I sat right next to him as I pulled out my lunch, I grinned at him as he frowned. Man, this bloke needed to smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his deep baritone voice.

"I'm joining you for lunch, you mind?"

He paused seeming to consider it before settling on an answer.

"I suppose not."

He returned his attention back to his book as I took a bite of my turkey and cheese sandwich. I looked around and sighed in content before taking another bite, and noticed he didn't have a lunch.

"Where's your lunch? Anderson steal it?" I joked.

He looked at me with confusion.

"No, I don't eat."

I blinked a few times, as I stared at him.

"You...don't eat? At all?"

He frowned.

"I eat sometimes."

I appraised him and noticed how truly skinny this boy was. He was thin, very thin. It surely wasn't healthy. He was also unnaturally pale.

"Well?"

He once again paused to ponder his answer before answering.

"Five days ago." he said hesitatingly.

I looked at him in shock.

"Bloody hell Sherlock! You have to eat mate!"

He scoffed.

"Boring."

I blinked.

"Boring?"

"Yes, did I stutter?"

"No...obviously not but you could die from not eating?"

Now he rolled his eyes.

"My body is just transport, I eat to sustain it and that is all." His voice was firm and I could tell there was more to it at the slight panic that filled his face at the prospect of eating. It was barely there, but it was evident enough.

I tore my sandwich in two and offered it to him.

"Eat my other half mate! It's bloody amazing."

He eyed the sandwich skeptically and sighed.

"John I am not hungry."

I heard then a rumble of a stomach that was clearly not mine. I narrowed my eyes at him as I could see a light blush dusting his pale cheeks as he tried to bury his face in the book to hide it.

"I think that was proof enough." I said firmly. " Eat."

He slowly took the sandwich and stared at it, as if it was poison. I took a bite of my half and encouraged him to proceed with his half. He slowly took a bite and chewed I saw very slowly. I felt myself feel extremely sad...why wouldn't he eat?

Besides being overly thin, which wasn't a bad thing on him, he was a good looking mate. As I chewed I almost choked on my bite. Did I just think he was a good looking bloke?

I wasn't homophobic in any way shape or form. I mean for Pete's sake my sister was gay, and I accepted her openly and warmly just as the rest of my family had. But I was pretty sure I was straight wasn't I? Or did this mean I batted for both teams, that I found this lanky awkward boy attractive. I shook my head and scoffed inwardly. I was definetly tired.

Eventually Sherlock finished his half and thanked me quietly. I saw the look of confusion and also fear in his eye, although his face remained stoic. He returned his gaze to his book for a few more minutes before the bell rang and he quickly rose and was about to run off.

"Hey wait Sherlock!"

He turned and I smirked.

"What are your next classes?"

"PE and then Honors Chemistry." He said without blinking.

I caught up to him and smiled.

"I have those too! Let's go together, since we're both heading that way."

He nodded curtly.

"I don't see why you can't accompany me."

I laughed as I punched his arm playfully. He looked at me in confusion and I saw hurt evident on his face as he tried to hasten his steps.

"Hey Sherlock! I was kidding, it was a joke! You know what friends do, joke around!"

He frowned and looked away awkwardly.

"I don't have friends." he said emotionless.

I grinned as I slipped my arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"Well, you now have one."

He was about to object put I cut him off.

"And you don't have a choice."

He stared at me blankly before bluntly asking,

"Why?"

I pretended to wonder about it for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Because your different." I said honestly. "And you seem like a good bloke, so why not." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to make you angry." he said pondering. I laughed.

"I figured."

"Sometimes you will be extremely frustrated with me."

"Oh I know."

"I will annoy you to end with my endless deductions and intelligence."

I snorted.

"And this is as modest as you get huh?"

His lips quirked upwards in a small smile.

"I assure you I can be _quite_ humble."

We then began to burst out into laughter as we headed towards the locker-room.

Suddenly, I had become Sherlock Holmes first and only best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, follows, or favorites! **

* * *

F is for Friends

_**Sherlock**_

As John followed me side by side into the locker-rooms, I was at a loss. Why would ordinary normal John Watson...try and befriend the deducing freak known as me.

He said I was different, and I agreed with that I was different, but wouldn't that push the thought of being near me away from him?

John Watson was going to be my new experiment.

The experiment named ; Friend John Watson.

As we walked into the locker room my slightly good mood faded. _Anderson. _

"Hey freak! What are you doing in here anyway? You don't even do gym."

John glared at him as he put a hand on my shoulder and stood straight and tall. _A soldier's stance. _

"Oi! Leave him alone!"

"Or what!" sneered Anderson, as his friends spat their agreements as well.

"You'll have to deal with me...**personally**."

The tone John's voice took was that of a commanding officer. His father must have used that often on him when he was still alive.

"Whatever, it's not worth it right now. "

Anderson moved to the other side of the locker-room as I leaned against my locker casually observing John as he gathered his gym stuff.

"Why aren't you doing gym?" He asked as he stripped himself of his button down and put on the required t-shirt. I looked away as he began putting on his pants.

"I...am not good with athletics." I lied carefully.

Truth be told, I was not the best at athletics unless you counted running, which only was because of how frequently I ran away from being beaten up or from my father. No. The real reason I didn't dress for gym was because of my scars and cuts. My arms, thighs and stomach were riddled with a combination of both.

It happened one day when I was 11, I had just finished an experiment on acids and bases and the neutralization of them. An easy enough task, when I had spilled a bit of one of the acids on my arm. I hissed in pain, but what came from the pain wasn't just plain old hurt, what came from it was a rush. A rush of adrenaline and even a surge of contentment. I picked up a scalpel that was clean and pressed it into the skin of my wrist. I winced but didn't even make a sound as that feeling filled me once again. I watched as the blood pooled in little droplets against the cut._ Fascinating._

At first I'd only do it once a week, but then I discovered one night when my father and taken his cane and beaten me as he shouted abuse at me, it also had helped calm me and as I would press a blade against my skin as I slid it across I felt all the anger all the sadness that threatened my sanity be leaked out through every mutilation. When I would cut, is the only time I would let such emotions surface, then I would revert back to my normal sociopathic self.

After years of what most people would deem self-harming I had acquired many scars over the years along with any fresh cuts.

So my hesitance in dressing in front of people or showing that much skin, was perfectly justified.

And not only the scars helped with that hesitance, also the track marks from constant injections of whatever drug I could get a hold of.

I snapped back into reality with John's answer.

"Hey mate, it's okay if your not athletic! Come on! It could be fun."

"I don't do gym." I said more coldly than I had planned.

He frowned and scratched his neck.

"Okay, sorry for pushing you."

"Mmm." I hummed in response as we exited into the gym.

I sat on the bleachers as the class began warming up. I watched as John did perfect push-ups and ran with great ease during his laps.

They began playing basketball._ Dull. _So I retreated into my mind palace for the remainder of the period.

Finally as all the guys rushed back into the locker-room as the bell rang, I felt myself slightly become happier. My favorite class was next.

Chemistry.

Although, it was boring and I already knew everything that was taught the teacher noticed my brilliance and for once I was rewarded for it. My reward was to do whatever experiment I pleased any hour of the day especially during class, as long as I took all the test and quizzes and remained with an A.

Of course that was not difficult in the least.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, we are doing a simple experiment with acids and bases. So as long as your partner's okay with it, you are free to do whatever experiment you wish." came the easy voice of my teacher, Mr. Alfred P. Nolan.

Alfred Nolan was one of the only non-dull teacher in the entire faculty of Belgravia Academy. He was an older man in his early 70's and his voice was soft and calm. On the first day when Alfred had called me as I was doing some reorganizing in my mind palace, and I had answered his question without flaw, he was intrigued. After class he had called me over to him and began to quiz me on the periodic table, which I had memorized by the time I was 7 and it actually was something I would recite if I was bored or in need of a distraction.

So when I had named everything I could of the periodic table, it was needless to say Mr. Nolan was quite impressed with my work and knowledge. He had made the proposition and now here we were.

"Thanks Alfred."

His eyes twinkled in amusement as he smirked.

"Of course Sherlock."

I motioned for John to follow me to my usual table and spotted a mousy girl with long brunette hair that was tied into a braid.

"Molly Hooper." I said casually as I laid my tools out.

She turned and squeaked in surprise.

"Hello Sherlock! Do you need my help with your experiments again?" She asked timidly.

Molly Hooper usually assisted me in my works as she was the only competent person besides Alfred. She was also one of the only people at the Academy who didn't hate me. But now I had John. He could help me.

"Not today, Miss Hooper I'm afraid. I have my...friend John here who I'm sure will do splendidly."

She looked at John and smiled while giving a small wave.

"Hello!"

"Hi." He smiled in return.

"Alright, well I'll be at my usual table." She walked to the table next to us and began her experiment. Alfred must have noticed last year that she was quite skilled in chemistry and given her some free reign as well.

"Alright John put on those goggles and listen very carefully."

* * *

_**John**_

The bell rang ending the school day and I grinned at Sherlock, as we finished cleaning up.

"End of the day!" I stretched happily.

"Yes John the bell ringing after this class usually does signify it being over."

I chuckled and playfully punched his arm.

"Alright, Alright don't be a prat now."

Sherlock's lips twitched upward and I smiled.

"So what do you do after school?" I asked hoping there were some places to hangout in this town.

Sherlock frowned and grabbed his bag and made a quick wave to and Molly as I rushed to follow him out of the class.

"Home." he finally said.

"You don't like hangout anywhere like an arcade or cafe?"

He blinked confused.

"No...I go home and conduct experiments or play my violin."

"You play the violin?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I just said that."

I rolled my eyes as I held back a sigh of frustration. He wasn't kidding, I would no doubt go crazy trying to be friends with him.

"Well do you wanna hangout?" I asked, feeling a weird pressure on my chest.

"I don't think my father would let me on such...short notice..."

"Oh..." I said deflated.

He then turned to me and sighed.

"But I can ask him about Friday? Since he doesn't really approve of outings during the school week." He said slowly.

"Okay! You can crash at my place and I'll have my mum order pizza."

I saw his lips stretch into a small genuine smile.

"I will let you know what he says tomorrow."

"Great. See you tomorrow Sherlock!" I called as he turned to walk the other way.

"Goodbye John."

I ran home as fast as I could and nearly crashed into my mum as I burst into the kitchen.

"Slow down speed racer!" She laughed. "I'm guessing school went well."

I smiled.

"Yeah! A mate I made at school might come over Friday? Is that alright?"

She grinned.

"I'm guessing pizza should be ordered too?"

"How'd you know?" I chuckled as I grabbed an apple to eat.

"Speaking of him...mum...he doesn't take well to food..."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

I grimaced.

"I mean I think he's like Aunt Jeanette."

Aunt Jen had an eating disorder and died a few years back. We all didn't notice and when we did, it was too late.

I didn't want Sherlock to end up like her.

"Okay...well if he comes Friday and he has any of the signs...maybe we could talk to his parents?"

"His parents sound strict though..." Thinking back to what Sherlock said about his father, he seemed very careful about him now that I think about it.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry." She mussed my hair and then began to make dinner.

I smiled and then rushed up to my room.

I flopped onto my bed and grinned as I turned on some music and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sherlock**_

I slipped inside very carefully as to not upset father for making 'unnecessary' racket. I took a deep breath and approached my father as he was sitting on his specific armchair reading the newspaper. He peered at me and flipped the page.

"Yes son."

"Father, a friend at school invited me over to his house to spend the night on Friday. May I go?"

My father put down the newspaper and frowned at me.

"A friend? Sherlock you don't have friends."

I gulped.

"I...acquired one today."

He seemed to ponder my statement and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Very well. Friday you may go...as long as you clean the house and tend to supper every night till then."

"As you wish father. Anything else?"

He smirked.

"No, you may retire to your room, till supper."

I gave a small bow and exited as fast as I could to my room.

_Yes! _I was able to go to John's at the end of the week. I felt a surge of happiness and had wipe the grin off my face. I couldn't act childish. I flopped onto my bed and receded into my mind palace till I was forced to attend supper.

* * *

**_John _**

The next day, Sherlock informed me that he was able to attend Friday. I grinned and slapped him on the back.

"It's going to be great mate! What pizza do you like?"

He frowned.

"I don't have a preference."

"Is Pepperoni okay?"

"Should be adequate."

I smirked.

"You're a right proper git you know that. You can relax Sherlock. You're not in class."

"Are my large words too confusing for you John. I took you for more of an intelligent man, but if you are too stumped..-"

"Alright Alright! No need to be an arse! I was just letting you know you can be yourself." I said softly.

Sherlock looked away, and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, John. I will keep that in mind."

* * *

**Super short chapter sorry! Next one will be longer of course! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sherlock**_

"Do you have all your stuff Sherlock?" inquired John next to me as he saw that my leather bag held a lot more than usual.

I didn't want to go back to the house before going to John's so I had packed this morning. Anything to avoid my father.

"Yes...is that alright?"

"Brilliant! We can go straight to my house."

My lips twitched upward in a small smile. I was going to spend the night at a friend's house. It was simply amazing, in only one week I had acquired a friend. A friend that I certainly had no reason to accept but did so anyway. John made me feel...wanted. I didn't need to resort to drugs this week, nor did I cut myself other than the one time this week! How things can change so fast, was definetly one I'd have to catalogue one day for an experiment.

We arrived at John's house and I smiled at the small quaintness of it. It was charming in a way.

"Sorry it's not what you are use to..." he mumbled.

"It's quite alright. The change is quite refreshing actually."

He grinned as he put down his book bag.

"MUM! WE"RE HOME!"

"In the sitting room, love!"

He gestured me to his sitting room and there sat a woman, maybe in her early 40's reading a magazine. Her golden blonde hair was delightful and her pale skin with small patches of freckles that dusted her cheeks complimented her in a serene way. She was very pretty for a woman of her age and it seemed she would be one of those women who looked better with age.

"You must be Sherlock! I have heard so much about you!" she gushed as she got up and stretched her hand out. I gripped it in a full firm handshake.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Watson."

"Please...call me Rachel."

"Okay...Rachel."

She chuckled and mussed my hair, I looked at her confused. Is this how normal mothers acted?

"Alright mum...we'll be upstairs in my room."

"Okay! I'll call you boys down when the pizza comes! Harriet is going out tonight with friends so she won't be back till tomorrow. She said she is sleeping over at her girlfriend's house."

"Kay!" shouted John, clearly somewhat embarrassed by his mother's fuss.

He showed me to his room and I observed his room carefully it was green and covered in posters with what I assumed were his favorite bands and tv shows, along with a picture of a somewhat scandalous naked woman. There was a desk in the corner and his bed was quite large, but seemingly comfortable. He had a telly right at the edge of his bed along with what I assumed was a gaming system.

It was a typical boy's bedroom.

"So what games are your favorite?"

I blinked up at him as I stared at him confusion.

"I have never played video games. "

John looked horrified.

"Well we'll have to fix that right up mate! Come on, this game is called Left4Dead you shoot zombies."

"Aren't zombies highly illogical, I mean they don't exist and such an Apocalypse would never occur."

John groaned as he handed me a controller.

"Don't question the logic, just press this button to shoot and this to move."

I frowned at the controller as I held it in my hands.

Surely something as mundane as a video game couldn't possibly be this exciting.

* * *

"DIE!" I shouted as I shot a horde of zombies.

"Sherlock on your left mate!"

'John 5 o'clock!" I countered.

I sat there throughout enticed by this game of shooting. It wasn't just shooting though...there was strategy involved and the levels progressed in their difficulties and led to more and more strategics on my part. John simple just barged in and would start shooting. I had tsk'd at that approach. It lacked thoroughness and that's where I come in.

"BOYS DINNER!"

"ALRIGHT DOWN IN A SEC MUM."

John paused the game and grinned.

"Pizzas here."

I felt the usual nausea that came with the prospect of eating. I really didn't want to have to eat...I was not interested in food. My body was merely transport, a shell, nothing more. I gave him a fake smile as I followed him down the stairs.

As we sat down at his table I noticed his mum was handing John a plate and then myself.

I stared down at the offending piece of food. How disgusting. Something that would make me fat and slow down my thinking process. There seemed to be more cons then pros with food. I sighed as I realized I would have to eat, unless I wanted to raise suspicion. I picked up the piece of pepperoni pizza and took a cautionary bite. I wanted to moan in delight, because as much as it was horrible, it was _oh so good. _

I ate steadily with them and we chatted easily. I discovered his mum was a fascinating woman. She was every bit smart as she was pretty. She was also kind, charming, and unusually modest. I smiled as I thought this is where John must get his traits from.

I looked at John and I saw he had a piece of pepperoni hanging from his bottom lip. I bit my lip as I stared at it. He caught my stare and just looked at me.

"Sherlock?"

I didn't know what came over me as I leaned over the table and took my thumb and wiped away the meat slice. He sat there in complete silence as I held his gaze. He held mine and all that I could see and focus on was John. His blue eyes were dragging me somewhere I wasn't sure I wanted to go. Somewhere I didn't even know existed. I felt myself cough awkwardly as I sat back down and engaged in conversation with his mother once again.

She shot me an amused glance and bit her lip as she saw John blush and obviously try to avoid what had just happened. I frowned. What if he was weirded out by my antics...

I excused myself to the restroom and as I shut the door I gave a sigh of relief. Away from the food. Away from ruining my chances with being friends with John.

I put my fingers down my throat and let the burning bile from my stomach meet the empty contents of the toilet.

_I just hope I haven't messed anything up. _

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Next chapter will be in John's view! **

**Also my updating schedule is entirely inconsistent. I update whenever I can! Which can be from once a week...to like 4 times a week. All depends on if I have writers block...or if i am busy. **

**If you have any ideas please share them with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say HEY FRIENDS! ;) for following and favoriting this story! Honestly, I didn't think it'd be this well liked because it was a spur of the moment thing, and I am like not that talented at writing! xD So this is awesome! I also love when you guys review, and I'm a horrible person and usually never respond by PM unless its a significant question...-.- I know bad Taylor...So I will answer some questions that have arisen that others are curious for as well!**

**One: For Updating...I usually update at least once a week for any of my stories! I have three currently in progress and two finished at the moment. I really try to update more then once a week just because I'm very like fickle when it comes to my stories so if i have an idea it's usually gone in like 5 minutes so if it's good...I include it before i forget or I start to dislike it. Since this is my first Johnlock, it's a little harder to write just because I've never written like male/male stories and not just because of like possible future smut or whatever( cuz I read it all the time in stories and it doesnt bother me at all!) I just have a hard time trying to look at it from a guy's perspective...so if John or Sherlock seem really...'girl mindish' I am so sorry...I am not purposefully trying to make them feminine it just kinda..happens...so if you have any pointers it'd be awesome!**

**Two: I got a PM requesting eventual smut...Well...I plan on doing it EVENTUALLY. I don't want to rush John and Sherlock's relationship because I think you kinda have to have time to fall in love and whatnot...I will of course make them have moments! But the eventual dating scene...I'm trying to hold off on for a few more chapters. **

**Three: I also got another PM asking if I've dealt with any of the issues I am presenting in this fanfic. If you want to know you can PM me or if you really want to know, and I get a lot of reviews asking I will post at the end of the next chapter. I am more then open with any of these topics and will happily PM you if you have any questions or comments! **

**Now back to the Johnlock (; **

* * *

Once More With Feeling

**_John_**

I looked over at the now empty chair in a daze...what had just happened? I saw Sherlock's blue-grey eyes staring at me with a piercing glow and then his thumb wiped away the corner of my bottom lip. I saw he had removed a piece of pepperoni and just stared at him in shock, before he excused himself to the bathroom. I saw the half-eaten piece of his pizza and smiled a little. He had eaten good.

"Mum, I'm going to go up in my room, okay?"

"Sure love...and you can wipe that dazed look of your face Johnny."

I turned around and felt the heat rush to my face. She only used my nickname if she was trying to embarass me in front of people, usually girls I would bring over to the house.

"Drop it mum." I mumbled as I sped away.

"I haven't even picked anything up, dear." she called back, an amused tone filling her voice. _Mothers. _

I walked past the bathroom and heard an odd noise.

"Sherlock ya alright mate?" I called awkwardly.

"Fine. Be out in a minute." Was his weak response. I frowned. It sounded a lot like he was throwing up.

I went to my room and waited for him to return. I sat there feeling overwhelmed and worried. Sherlock was already extremely thin, almost practically the definition of underweight. He looked tired most of the time like he never sleeps, and now I know he doesn't eat often if at all. I thought maybe he would simply forget. With what I have gotten to know about him this week...he definetly is not one for 'trivial' things. Knowing his massive brain he probably considered those two things mundane and knowing him, I thought amused. _Boring. _

My smile faded as I saw Sherlock walk in, his eyes red and obviously looked like he had a good sobbing but I knew he didn't cry. It was from the force of heaving and wretching that did that. Do I confront him? Yes...Yes I had too. I didn't want him ending up like Auntie Jen... Mum still has a hard time with that guilt, I do as well...I don't want that same guilt.

I opened my mouth but then closed it once more. But what if he gets mad? What if he hates me and leaves...and then I'll really be alone at this school...Because there is no way in bloody hell I am being friends with people like Donovan and Anderson. I had friends like that before...It was horrible constantly putting others down. Even if i never did...just watching and not being able to do anything. That was just as bad.

Sod it all. I am keeping my friend.

"Sherlock." I began a little uncomfortably.

He turned to me and frowned seeing the awkward worry in my eyes.

"Yes John?"

"Look mate...I know you were just throwing up in there..." I saw Sherlock was about to open his mouth but I cut him off. "and don't even think about trying to pass it off as ' the pizza must have been bad, because I am fine." Sherlock closed his mouth and then turned his gaze to the floor, avoiding my eyes._ Shame. _

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong...why don't you eat. I mean us guys usually devour food! My mum once called me the human trash bin with all the food I would eat..." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sherlock's lips twitched upward and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"..." mumbled Sherlock. I frowned.

"What did you say?"

"I said...I just don't like eating."

"Why? Food is fucking amazing!"

"Food has more cons then pros to it."

I frowned.

'Food isn't an experiment Sherlock..."

He began to explain his list of cons to food and I felt my heart ache. He saw so much bad in something so delicious and something that sustains life. I shook my head at him.

"There are pros as well. Sherlock you will not 'become fat' if you work out as well as eat. Food is delicious and amazing, it makes you feel satisfied and helps you to live Sherlock. You need it to live, mate..."

"I know that." he muttered.

"Then..." he cut me off with a piercing stare.

"Because maybe I don't want to live..."

My hand dropped from his shoulder and I just looked at him. And I mean really looked at him. He was pale and underweight. Bags under his eyes. His hair was a dull dark brown mop of curly locks. I moved my gaze down his body and he pulled at his sleeve subconsciously. I looked horrified at him.

"Show me your arms, Sherlock."

He looked at me blankly, always the stoic expression, but the fear in his eyes was evident.

"No."

"Sherlock..."

"I said no John." his voice took on a dark tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You want to play that game mate? Because I assure you I will win. You forget my father was a soldier, and I want to be a soldier. Now listen here, I bloody care about you, you bastard! And I will not lose my best mate."

Sherlock's facade dropped, his face stunned.

"Did you say...best mate?" he asked in surprise.

I blinked a few times before answering him.

"We could be...I mean you're the only one at that school that isn't like people at my old school. You're different." I finished lamely, as I felt a weird flutter in my stomach.

"John...I don't have friends." he mumbled. " I don't understand...why someone like you...would want to associate with me the freak."

I frowned.

"You are far from a freak. You can be a right git sometimes." i teased. " and your deductions can drive me insane but they also put me in awe. You are incredible, Sherlock Holmes. And anyone who doesn't see that...can sod off."

He sat back on my bed and looked at me for what seemed like hours, but was only maybe 5 minutes.

"Sherlock...let me see."

He hesitantly took off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

I grabbed his arms gently and stared at them my mouth agape.

His arms were littered with scars and a few fresh cuts. Some were big, and some were small. I also saw he had needle marks. I looked up at him as I gently put his arms down.

"Mate...you are better then this. You don't deserve this. I need you to make me a promise."

He rolled his eyes.

"What are we children?"

"No...promises can be made at any age Sherlock. Now listen. You need to promise me you will start eating...and you will stop this this self injuring thing and the drugs...yes I saw the needle marks...just ...If you feel like doing this call me. Before you leave tomorrow i'll give you my number. Walk to my house, talk to me...but don't do this." my voice paused and broke a little. " Please this one thing Sherlock...just don't...don't let me walk in on you dead somewhere."

He ran his hands through his hair as he sighed shakily.

"I will try to eat...and I will promise not to self-injure...but the drugs will be harder."

"I know...but I will be with you through all of it."

"I am going to mess up John."

"I know."

"And like I said before...I am not an easy person to be friends with."

"And like I said before...I can manage it."

He looked at me before I pulled him into a hug, and clapped my hand on his back.

"I believe you in Sherlock Holmes."

When the hug ended he smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Can we kill more zombies...I seem to have thought up a strategy I'd like to test."

* * *

_**John's Mother**_

I had listened through the door and heard them talking. I frowned and was about to enter when I found out that boy was doing those horrible things to himself. He was a great kid and I had no doubt he'd be a great one, one day.

I heard John say he would stick with him as he got better and I couldn't help but feel a proud mama glow.

I had raised him right, and so did his father. I sighed if only he could see how much John had progressed.

"You hear that love," I whispered into the air smiling. " John is more of a man then the both of us could have ever imagined."

I laughed as I imagined his answer.

"Yes, I think they will end up together as well."

I chuckled as I felt a small tear at the corner of my eye.

"I will definetly tell them that Hamish."

"And I love you too." I added, as I wiped the tear from my eye.

* * *

_"Make sure if they ever have a kid that Hamish is a totally acceptable name. I love you Rachelle...forever and always."_

* * *

**WOOH! This chapter guise...this chapter...**

**And just to clear up before you ask. **

**Rachelle is John's mother, Rachel is shortened versioned, if not its pronounced. "Rah-Shell" and Hamish is John's dad obviously. **

**Thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Understand, But That's Okay

_**Sherlock**_

We had been playing Left4Dead and a racing game John liked for what seemed like hours before his mother knocked on the door.

"Come in mum!"

She walked in and saw that John was turning off his video game console. He turned to her and looked at her expectantly. She laughed and crossed her arms.

"Well it is almost midnight and I'm about to hit the hay. So any last minute requests?"

"Mum...I'm 17...I am pretty sure I can handle it." John said slightly irritated.

She frowned at him and then smirked.

"You better watch yourself John Hamish Watson, you may be 17 but I can still ground your arse."

"Sorry mum..." he mumbled.

"Apology accepted, has your sister called you or anything?" I heard the worry and concern in her voice. It was one that I had never heard in my mother's voice. My mother was always calm collected, same as my father and Mycroft. Emotion. Sentiment. It was a dangerous disadvantage they always said, tedious his father once told him. So why did it seem so...right with John's family?

"No mum...nothing from Clara either."

I looked at John then it came to me. Obviously, it was her sister's latest fling. His mother sighed and ran her hands through her blonde hair. She looked up and she seemed older in that moment. That she had aged in a matter of seconds. Is that what sentiment did to you? What feelings turned you into?

"Alright...tell her I want to talk to her when she gets home tomorrow, if she comes late and you both are still up. This...this is getting ridiculous."

"Night mum...and I will."

"Night boys."

We gave her one last nod and John sighed.

"My sister's an alcoholic. I didn't know my mom knew how far Harry was into drinking but...I worry about her. She's a bloody fucking right twat most of the time, and a downright cunt the other times...but she's my sister. We use to be close till she was a senior in high school and got caught up in the wrong crowd. Now she claims she's taking basics at the local Uni..but I know she just goes out with her friends and drinks or does who knows what..."

I frowned. Did he want comfort? I wasn't sure I could comfort if that was what he was looking for. I didn't know what it was like to care for a sibling considering Mycroft was a prat a bloody annoying one at that. Perhaps there had been a time when he wasn't one...but from what I remember of my childhood...he was always the same cold Mycroft. A mini version of father.

"I am...sorry...John. That must be hard." I tried. John looked up and smirked.

"You've never comforted anyone before have you?"

"Well I have told you I never have had a friend before so no I haven't. And I can't relate to your problem either, considering my brother is just like my father which gives me enough reason to dislike him."

John looked at me curiously, his eyes focusing on mine.

"What is your father like? What is your family like, I mean?"

Shit. I slipped and now would have to explain my family situation. No. John must never know.

"My father is...strict and firm. My mother is quiet and polite, and my brother is just like my father but just add annoying to that list."

"Sherlock..."

"Moving on...what do we do now?" I asked, done with this subject.

John frowned but brightened a moment after.

"We could watch a movie till we fall asleep."

"Alright."

I watched as John leaped up and headed over to a drawer full of movies.

"So I have The Hangover, I Am Legend, and all three Batman movies."

I shifted uncomfortably. I had never even heard of those.

"Uhm...you pick your favorite."

"Okay...then we should watch the batman movies, since there's three."

"Okay."

John inserted the disc into the player and we settled onto his bed as the commercials started.

"Want some soda and leftover pizza?"

I felt my stomach clench at the thought of food. No. I promised John I would try and eat more. I had to try.

For John.

"Sure."

He beamed and I felt myself smile at his happiness with my answer. I frowned as I heard him dash to the kitchen. My heart was fluttering and my stomach felt odd. Was I sick? I pursed my lips.

John came back drinks and then pizza in hand. He clicked play and we sat in the dimly lit room with drinks, food, and the movie.

Two movies later, John was promptly passed out. He was snoring lightly and his arm hung over his eyes. I smirked seeing how he was sprawled out. I took out the disc and inserted the last one. It was about 6:00 am, and I was no where near tired.

I enjoyed these Batman movies. Bruce Wayne was a clever character and his persona as Batman was most entertaining. The villains were also pretty well developed. Well...as developed as a movie could get produced by people of mild intelligence. I leaned back in bed and immersed myself in to the movie.

Around 8:00 am, I heard a stumbling and I turned to look out the door of the room, and saw what was presumably John's sister. I frowned, she was just now coming home? Didn't she know how worried her family had been?

She turned and saw me. She blinked a few times before grinning.

"Hello." she slurred.

I rolled my eyes, great she was completely intoxicated. I hated that feeling of drinking, why I preferred drugs.

"You Johnny's boyfraann, I didn't know lil Johnny was gay as well? Oh shiitt..does mumma know she won't have grandchildren."

"No I am not John's boyfriend. I am a boy and I am his friend, but the romantic and sexual feelings and actions you imply do not exist. And even if John was gay, or possibly bisexual it wouldn't matter considering it seems your mother and your late father were very accepting of you coming out, so I don't think it'd be a problem with John. And as for grandchildren, there is always adoption for gay couples which besides the whole 'blood' deal would be your mother's actual grandchild."

She just blinked before laughing quietly.

"You talk funnnny."

I frowned.

"It's called intelligence surely you have some."

She stuck out her tongue. Apparently not.

"Well didn't Johnny pick up the posh little git. Whatever. I am going off to bed." She snapped. Ahh she's also an angry drunk. Fantastic.

"Your mother and brother were worried. Your mother also wants to talk to you later."

She growled and gave me the finger before slipping in her room.

"Well...that was pleasant."

I shut John's door and then pressed play and continued to learn just how this Dark Knight would Rise.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**So Sherlock met Harry. Not a great first meeting. And Sherlock has actually eaten and also found his love for Batman. ;) **

**Which is also my love. I friggin love Batman. Its the shit. **

**All superhero movies are the shit. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I went to Prom and I had ACT stuff, and since I have already started the story for creative writing, that I will update! So yay for you guys!**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! And also the awesome PM's I've been getting to hurry and update! Thanks so much guys!**

* * *

Good Morning!

_**John**_

__I woke up with a fluttering of my eyes and a soft yawn. I turned my head and saw Sherlock sitting there perfectly content with his absurdly long legs stretched out. His head turned and I was met with his piercing blue-grey eyes that almost looked green in a certain light. I frowned when I noticed that the Dark Knight Rises was just on the end credits. _Did he really stay up the whole night?_

_"_Sherlock, did you stay up the whole night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He looked at me blankly.

"My sleep schedule is very...off." was all he supplied.

I nodded and sighed, I would expect that much from someone like Sherlock. He was too pale and always had dark circles that were around his eyes in a haunting manner.

"I met your sister...quite the charming young lady."

My head snapped to his direction.

"What?"

"I met your sister earlier. She stumbled in completely intoxicated and honestly of a brain level of a two-year old. I of course, didn't expect much considering she was intoxicated, but since she is an alcoholic there is always the slight chance she has a higher tolerance level. Sadly, my hypothesis on that was false."

Before I could respond, my mother's voice radiated throughout the hall outside my open bedroom door.

"Boys, breakfast!"

Groaning, I mumbled a few expletives as I got out of bed. I then came across a realization.

Sherlock and I had slept in the same bed...

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration and confusion. _Why had it felt almost...normal? _

Feeling a light weight on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Sherlock's face in it's typical stoic nature, except his eyes betrayed his concern.

"You alright John?"

"Fine mate, just a little dizzy." My voice was highly unconvincing as it faltered and was ended with a fake plastic smile.

Sherlock just kept frowning as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Not good?"

I sighed.

"I guess...well a bit. Most boys when they spend the night at another bloke's house they don't..sleep in the same bed. It's a little.." i struggled to find the right word.

"Homosexual?" provided Sherlock.

"Yes, just a bit..."

"Are you..."

"No...Sherlock, I am...I'm not mad or anything..I just..." I paused as I let out a giant sigh. " I don't know...I just don't know."

Sherlock seemed to nod in understanding.

"Well let's go to breakfast.."

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

John was confused about something even you could say frustrated. I was determined to find out what caused such an internal debate with him.

We approached the kitchen and heard what sounded like yelling.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN."

Oh yes, it was yelling.

"HARRIET JOAN WATSON I AM YOUR MOTHER. DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE!"

"Mum..what's going on?" asked John, trying to somehow diffuse the tension in the room.

"Nothing...dear...I'll just talk to Harry outside, you boys enjoy your breakfast. Morning Sherlock."

"Morning, Rachel."

She beamed at me using her name and ruffled my hair. Usually I found something of that nature annoying and would most likely make a remark about her but I found it oddly...comforting.

and John's sister left taking their arguments and shouts with them. John sighed as his cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry...usually my sister is out. You shouldn't have to see this." He mumbled, obvious shame coating his face.

I frowned. He was worried about my reaction with this family? Because his alcoholic sister was having a row out with their mum?

He should see my family at Christmas dinner.

"John...no need to be embarrassed."

He nodded as he shoveled in a mouthful of eggs.

"Eat."

I grimaced but managed to eat a small plateful of eggs and toast, accompanied by some strips of bacon. It was delicious and was obviously a wonderful cook, but I couldn't help feeling the guilt that stemmed from eating.

"You're alright Sherlock." John's face lit up with a big smile that reached his eyes as he seemed almost proud...of me.

I returned his gorgeous smile, with a small crooked grin.

My phone buzzed in my pockets and I frowned.

_Home. Now. -Dad_

_Now? I just woke up and we are eating breakfast.-SH_

_Don't make me wait Sherlock.- Dad _

I sighed as I put down my phone.

"That was my father, I have to return home now."

John's smile faded and I felt something at the pit of my stomach.

"Alright, see you at school Sherly!"

I turned as I heard the odd name. I gave him a curious look.

"Nickname, force of habit I suppose." John blushed.

I chuckled lightly.

"No problem, Johnny."

He grinned as he smacked me on the shoulder playfully.

I began the long walk home dreading why my father wanted me home.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I hope to update regularly now again! School is almost over! Next friday begins finals and by the 22nd Summer will have arrived for me! My computer though is...well...non-existant. But I hope to get it fixed asap within the next two weeks. And the first week of June, I am going to Texas for a few days, but afterwards ;)**

**I am all yours! Please feel free to PM me to ask about updates, suggest ideas, or any questions you have for me! I am always ready to hear some of your thoughts. **

**And, I should of told you all this awhile ago, but I have a tumblr! So add me, and you can ask me things there as well! **

**Impulsive-Reader is my tumblr. Enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**My computer is still down, and I am using my mom's so this may be the last update unless it is fixed tomorrow. :( Sorry folks. **

**Anyway! Thanks for all the usual stuff, my lovelies, and enjoy this chapter. I think it is one of my better chappies!**

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

I quietly went through the front door, hoping I wouldn't run into my father immediately.

"Hello son" came the cold flinching voice of my father.

I guess the odds were not in my favor.

"Yes father, I have returned." I greeted formally. It was better to greet father with a polite phrase then risk being heard as disrespectful.

"I see that, I just wanted to ask son, how I found this in your room?"

He held up my stash of cocaine and marijuana. I paled. This would not be good.

"I don't think I raised a druggie. Last time I checked." He snarled as he flung the bag at me.

"I am sorry father." I whispered feigning shame.

He cocked his fist and it soon connected with my cheek.

_Smack!_

"You ungrateful shit! I have given you everything and this is how you repay me? With you using drugs?"

_Crack!_

I just stood there calmly. It would do nothing to calm him if I said anything. If anything it would enrage him even further. So I stood there and let him hit me. Let him take his fury out on my body. I could care less, physical wounds always healed.

It seemed like hours had gone by since the first blow. I felt a wad of spit land by my ear. Good the beating was over.

His footsteps decreased as he walked away. I turned towards the staircase and began my slow crawling descent upwards. I groaned in pain as each step took all my breath away. At least 3 ribs broken, ankle sprained, and arms bruised from grabbing. I felt tears rise to my eyes, well eye, one was swollen shut. So a black eye and probably facial bruising.

I managed to reach the landing at the top of the stairs and cried out in a mixture of joy and agony. I had made it up the stairs. Victory!

"Sherlock?"

I turned and saw dear brother Mycroft, glancing down at me with his ever stoic face.

The Holmes all shared trait it seemed.

"You displeased father again." He stated, no need for such a stupid question. He knew the answer already.

"Found my stash." I remarked, face twisting in pain.

Mycroft frowned and sighed.

"Well that should teach you to quit that habit Sherlock."

"If you're just going to stand there and say stupid remarks, I will continue to crawl to my room, thank you very much."

Mycroft sighed as he pulled me up gently by the arm.

"Come on brother, and if you value your life, don't mention I helped you to father. It wouldn't be good for any of us."

"Yes because older brother Mykie can do no wrong." I spat. He was always my father's favorite.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand as we slowly walked to my room.

"Father is...father Sherlock...I can't change him."

I cut him off with a bitter pained laugh.

"But you can change me."

"Let's just get you into bed." Ignoring the subject, how dull.

He gently helped me into pajamas and I saw his eyes scan over the damage father had done.

The damage I had done.

"You never told me it was this bad."

I grimaced as he traced the bruises that decorated my body.

"You never asked nor were you ever here." I remarked calmly. He grasped my arm lightly and turned it inwards, and I saw his ever usual stoic face slightly collapse. Could my dear older brother actually care?_ Foolish._

"I thought you stopped this nonsense." He traced my fresh cuts.

"Leave it, Mycroft." I pulled my arm away and winced.

"Sherlock, despite your attempts to make me seem like your enemy I am not! I am your brother and I worry."

"Caring is a infamous Holmes motto...Don't tell me you're going all sentimental now."

"Get some sleep Sherlock." He breathed as he handed me the covers as I flopped into bed. Bad choice, I thought as I felt a searing pain fill my body.

He was about to walk away when I sighed.

"Night Mycroft...and thank you." I mumbled.

He turned and produced a tight smile.

"Sweet dreams Sherlock."

I snorted as he closed the door and closed my eyes welcoming the sweet darkness that always accompanied sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC. SORRY GUISE. **

**I've finally finished one fanfic, and then I started updating my other like crazy and..and I forgot about this...**

**I am leaving Friday and won't be back till next weekend, so I don't know how many more updates for this there will be, till next weekend. But I won't forget about this fic, I promise. **

**OH! And btw if any of you are interested, I am also RPing Molly Hooper on tumblr, I am hispathologist-mollyhooper and my personal is impulsive-reader. Follow me if you want too as well, I love getting messages, seeing as how I never get any...Haha. **

**Now back to where we left off!**

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

_Monday. _

The weekend was finally over and I had managed to avoid my father for the remaining period of it. Instead I spent it hidden in my room either sleeping or smoking. I was actually looking forward to school.

At school, my father wouldn't exist.

And John was there.

_John. _

I grimaced as I remembered the previous night I had given in to the urge of self-injury. I winced as my long sleeve brushed against the new cuts that adorned my arm. They weren't deep enough to require stitches but they would definetly scar.

I already had so many, they wouldn't make a difference.

Sighing, I quickly finished getting ready. My hair was uncontrollable today and was extremely wild and unkempt. I scowled, I would look so ridiculous.

My body ached as I trekked down the stairs. My backpack rested by the door neatly with my shoes. I slipped them on and quickly headed out the door and out of the sight of my father.

* * *

"Hey Sherly!" called John as I quickly sat down next to him.

"Hello John." I turned in the chair and bit my lip from whimpering in pain. Damn, my father had caused a lot more damage then I thought. More than usual that is. At least not on school days.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John's blue orbs were filled with worry and concern as he gazed at me with suspicion.

"Fine. Fine."

I focused my gaze back onto the bored and tried to ignore John's blazing stare. He obviously knew something was wrong, but I could not tell him about my father. He would want to do something rash and illogical. He was always influenced by emotions.

The day went by incredibly slow and I was so relieved when the lunch bell rang. I quickly without even a glance at John hurried to our usual spot and leaned against a tree. John furrowed his eyebrows as he saw how heavily I was breathing.

"Sherlock, I am not so incredibly thick as to not notice how off you are being. Mate, what's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes as I winced again.

"Sherlock." he pleaded.

I flicked my eyes upward and were met with his deep blue eyes and now his blond bangs have fallen on his forehead and I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"John. Please. Drop it."

"How can I drop it when my best friend is obviously not okay." he whispered angrily.

"I fell down the stairs alright? I was rushing down them and fell Saturday. I...I didn't want to seem like a clumsy oaf." I murmured feigning embarrassment.

John raised his eyebrows but then gave a light chuckle.

"Is that all? Well shit Sherly! You coulda told me that!"

I produced a small smile and then it was gone as John pulled out a sandwich for me.

"Come on, your promised me."

I sighed, he was right.

I graciously accepted the sandwich and began to eat.

I could do this.

I had to be someone John could be proud to call his friend.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

_**John**_

I smiled at Sherlock who was immersed in killing zombies like he did every Friday. Ever since that first Friday Sherly came over that was the day he spent the night at my house. Usually we played video games, zombie video games of course, and or watched a load of films. Over the past year, Sherlock and I's friendship had grown considerably.

Sherlock remained pretty much the same but now he was not as thing, he was actually quite lean as he had taken to jogging with me every morning now. His hair was still a mop of curls and his eyes remained the ever intelligent blue -grey but I had noticed he had become much more confident. He now didn't care what people thought of his deductions and his Sherlockian personality. He also had quit the drugs and self-harming, as well as returning a somewhat normal eating schedule.

I found myself smiling at his progress.

He was my best friend.

And I was his.

And nothing would ever change that.

* * *

"Sherlock, my eighteenth birthday party is coming up and I want to celebrate. What should we do mate?"

Sherlock turned to me and seemed to think as his hands perched together under his chin.

"Oi, you don't need to go to your mind palace just for birthday ideas." I chuckled as I smacked him playfully.

His lips quirked upwards.

"We could go to the cinema, though that'd be quite dull in my opinion."

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't suggest it you sod. Now, what do you think of a party?"

His eyebrows raised at the suggestion.

"Who would you invite?"

I smirked.

"You're not my only friend you know. I was thinking of Molly Hooper since you two get along." He snorted cutting me off.

"She likes me John."

"Yeah she does, so why haven't you done anything about that? I mean she's a pretty girl and she likes you for you. So why not?"

I was curious as to why Sherlock rejected her feelings on more than one occasion. She was a nice girl and I thought she'd be good for Sherlock.

"She's not my type."

I chuckled and waggled my eyebrows.

"Mr. Holmes has a type." I whistled. "Who would have thought? What's your type then?"

He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Not...girls." He said calmly, but with hesitation.

I blinked at him a few times before it registered.

Sherlock Holmes, my best friend, was gay.

And I hadn't noticed.

"Oh...well then any blokes catch your fancy?"

He looked at me before averting his eyes. I looked at him confused.

"Hey mate, it's fine. You know you liking blokes? I have no problem with it, I mean my sister's gay as you have noticed and you know I'm not some judgemental tosser, so I mean you can tell me things..." I finished lamely.

He sighed as he looked up and finally met my eyes.

"One...but he doesn't like me in that way."

I felt a weird sinking feeling in my gut. So he did like someone...Why was I so bothered by this.

"Well how do you uhh know that? Maybe he does?"

He raised his eyebrows before emitting a low scoff.

"Highly unlikely, odds are not in my favor."

I nodded but clapped him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Happens to the best of us, but don't worry we'll find you a hot piece of arse." I winked reassuringly at him.

He smiled sheepishly then coughed.

'So who else will you invite?"

"Well, I've hung out with that Victor Trevor kid before. He seems fun, and then we established Molly, and I think I will invite this one girl, Sarah and her friend Mary."

"Why Sarah and Mary?"

I felt a blush coming on but i stopped it midway. I chuckled.

"Because I fancy Mary." I finished once again extremely lamely.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Johnny's got a girlfriend, hmmm?" His eyes were a light with mischief.

I smirked.

"I am hoping after the party."

I saw Sherlock's face have a flash of pain before returning to his normal stature. Must be the light.

He then smiled and asked if we could kill zombies.

"Fine by me!" I said excitedly as I grabbed the controller.

I didn't notice how his eyes were filled with hurt for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**So, yeah i sped it up in a year, because honestly they can't just get together after two weeks...muahaha I need built up sexual tension and feels :3. Hahaha. **

**So thoughts? **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sherlock**_

Today is John's eighteenth birthday.

I checked in the mirror and tried to tame my wild mane of curls but decided it was better left how it is. He sighed silently, not like he was there to impress anyone.

_John. _

I shook my head. No...John...John was going to hit it off with Mary or whatever. He fancied her, not him. I bitterly laughed, who was I to think I even had a chance. John was so much better than I was. He was kind and gracious and handsome.

And the best thing about it him was that he liked Sherlock for Sherlock.

Well in a totally friend way.

I readjusted my collar on my shirt. I wore a long purple sleeved button down with tight dark jeans. I preferred them loser but they were the only ones not in the wash. Smiling, I grabbed my present for John, I had worked on it for months, and I couldn't wait to see John's expression.

Slipping on my converse I headed out the door with my gift in hand, hurrying to John's.

* * *

_****_Once I arrived I saw that John's guests had already arrived.

Molly Hooper sat in her black dress with heels, looking for once quite pretty. Her lips were adorned with red lipstick and her eyes framed in liner. Interesting.

Mary sat with her friend Sarah next to John. I bit back a growl. That was my John.

_My John. _

Shaking my head I sighed heavily, no...John wasn't mine.

And never would be.

Mary sat closest to John wearing a tight v neck with an extremely short skirt. I bit back a snicker as I noticed her friend Sarah looking absolutely dazed and confused as to why she was here. Red eyes, dilated pupils she was obviously stoned out of her mind. He smirked. Nice.

Next was a boy who was quite handsome. He was tall like myself but with more obvious muscle then I. His hair was black and was a bit longer then John's. His eyes were a deep emerald green and I could deduce that this must be Victor Trevor local rich boy, who had an alcoholic mother and a father who was never home. Oh, and he had a sister.

How lovely.

I decided to make my presence known as I walked into the foyer. John spotted me immediately and I couldn't help but feel a weird sensation in my stomach as he grinned at me.

John was wearing jeans and a blue jumper that brought out his eyes dramatically. I felt a stirring in my groin, he looked very...

Sexy.

"Hey Sherly! Glad you made it!"

I smiled.

"Happy birthday John." I handed him his present which he put next to the others.

I looked around and frowned.

"John, may I ask where Rachel is as well as Harriet?"

John winked as chuckled.

"Yeah...you see my mum is gone for the weekend and Harriet left for rehab yesterday, so it's just me here."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh...so Rachel knows your having this party then."

John looked away sheepishly.

"No...but now we can have. I managed to steal all of Harriet's lot of alcohol in her room."

He showed me in the kitchen where all the drinks were. I raised my eyebrow, why Miss Harriet Watson had quite the stash. I shook my head as I frowned.

"John are you sure you want to do this?"

John scoffed. "Of course I do, now here drink this and have fun." He handed me what looked like a shot and I shrugged.

It was John's birthday. I noticed then that music had started played and Molly was dancing with Sarah who was still high as a kite. Mary and John were talking and drinking over in the sitting room and that left me with..

"Hello, my name's Victor, Victor Trevor."

I smiled politely, I didn't want to cause a scene at John's party.

"Yeah I know."

He smirked and poured us more shots.

"Here have some more." he pushed over a shot to me and I stared at it before rolling my eyes as I chugged it back. I put it down and shivered as the alcohol washed down my throat. Victor smiled as he downed his.

Slowly Victor and I chatted and drank. I looked over and saw that John was snogging Mary.

Full on snog.

I averted my eyes.

John.

I poured myself three more shots and downed them in less than a minute.

"Woah, there mate. Take it easy." teased Victor.

I gazed up at him and noticed just how green his eyes really were. They were for lack of better word, extremely beautiful.

Actually all of Victor was handsome. His hair down to his west wood clothing.

By the sixth shot I was more than a little drunk. I smiled flirtatiously at Victor.

"Let's dance." I slurred.

"Let's." he agreed with a drunken tone.

He took my hand and led me out to where the music was blasting and Molly and Sarah were now doing some extremely dirty grind.

I grinned lazily. How fun.

Victor put his hands on my waist from behind and as the music throbbed through John's house we danced.

My hips moved on Victor as he pushed back into me. As we were grinding I felt myself become more and more flustered. He was a really attractive man and rubbing myself against him was not without arousal. And he thought so as well as I felt his cock harden through his jeans. The music was also not helping as the bass thrummed and dropped constantly leading us to more and more dirty hip grinds. He turned me around and soon our pelvis'es were aligned and melding against one another. We moaned and groaned into each other's neck till none of us could take it anymore.

He grabbed my curls and pulled me to his lips.

* * *

_**John**_

I was snogging Mary happily, her tongue was warm and inviting. Her lips soft enough and moist enough. But it felt so wrong. I felt this churning in the pit of my gut and I felt almost sick as I continued to kiss her relentlessly. I pulled away for a breath and my eyes widened. As I looked up I saw Sherlock and Victor.

_Grinding and snogging. _

I watched in utter shock and astonishment as Sherlock's hips met Victors and their groins were mashed together.

It was the single most sexiest and hottest thing I had ever witnessed.

Shit, maybe I am gay?

I couldn't help but feel my prick harden with each tantalizing relentless thrust. Mary put a hand on my shoulder, and asked if I was alright.

"Mmm, fine." I squeaked out.

She looked at me before glancing between Sherlock and I. She let out a deep sigh as she kissed my cheek.

"You better tell him." was all she said.

"Hmm?"

"I said, you better tell him. That you like him. Seems Trevor over there is enjoying himself a little too much, don't you think?"

I swallowed and I looked away as I pinched the bridge of nose.

"I...I don't know, honestly Mary."

She gave me a shy encouraging smile.

"Just tell him. Go, fight for your man."

I kissed her chastely on the lips before I gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks, for understanding...Hah...even before I did."

She returned the sad smile.

"No problem John."

I stormed up to them passing a now snogging Molly and Sarah. Dear God, did I just host a snogging and shagging party?

I tapped on Victor's shoulder before clearing my throat.

"I need to talk to Sherlock."

Victor frowned before scoffing.

"Piss of Johnny-boy, we're a little preoccupied."

Sherlock then untangled himself from Trevor and frowned at him.

"Jawn, want's to talk to me." he slurred. "so i'll hear what the git has to say."

John shook his head. What?

"No. You're not going anywhere." he grabbed Sherlock and I glared at him angrily.

"Oi, hands off."

"Make me." sneered Victor.

"Alright." John turned around before cocking his fist and launching it straight at his face. Victor stumbled back and was about to lunge for John when the front door opened.

Everyone turned and saw none other than Rachel Watson angry and red beyond belief.

"Everyone who is not a Watson or a Holmes. Out of my house right now, before I dismember all of you." she shouted pissed.

Everyone quickly stumbled out besides Sherlock and John.

She glared at them before raising her eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

Sherlock stumbled over and hugged her tight.

"I missed you Rachel. I told Jawn hurr that it was not a sm-smart idea." he snuggled into her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright come with me Sherlock. I'm a make you a cuppa to sober you up, while John explains things to me."

She glared at John as she led a very drunk Sherlock to the table.

He put a hand to his face and sighed.

"God, I'm an idiot."

* * *

**And bam! Party scene. **

**A little steamy...sorry I have not written a ahemmm. *cough* gay scene * cough* yet so I wasn't sure how good that is. My bad if you were reading and we're all like...GOD TAYLOR WHy..wHy. I'vE DiEd FrOm EMbarRaSsmEnt. **

**SO uhm, yeah anyways. **

**GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER. **

**GUESS. **

**GUESS. **

**IF YOU GUESS RIGHT YOU GET A COOKIE. **

**I'M SURE YOU'LL GUESS IT SO I'LL HAVE TO PULL AN OPRAH. **

**YOU GET A COOKIE.  
YOU GET A COOKIE. **

**AND YOOOUUU GET A COOOKKIEE. **

**Ahem, yes sorry it is 4 in the morning, and I am still unable to sleep. **


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! Such a positive response! Honestly, I didn't think I'd be very good with a Johnlock much less a Teenlock! AU story! So thank you so much you guys! **

**And phew! *wipes sweat from brow* that was my first gay scene so I wasn't sure how it would go, I mean I read plenty *blushes* but never written so yay! Confidence boost for future smut times. ;D **

**So I thank anyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Honestly, I smile so much when I read your awesome reviews. I'm so thrilled! **

**Okay, so like I promised everyone gets COOKIES. *Embodies Oprah***

**YOU GET A COOKIE. **

**YOU GET A COOKIE. **

**AND YOUUUUUU GET A COOKIE.**

***End Oprah***

**Ahem, sorry I'm a bit blabby today, so without further ado here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. **

**OR IS IT. **

* * *

**_John_**

"You have thirty seconds John Hamish Watson, before I pull out some spirit candles and evoke your father's spirit and wake his dead arse up just to hear what an IDIOT, you are." I gulped, knowing my mother she probably did have some kind of thing, just in case this did happen. And I knew my dad would not be pleased. "And I assure you, he would not be pleased being disturbed from the afterlife to ream you out, so please by all means, regale me on how you are a complete and absolute dumb arse."

I paled, my mum was pretty mad if she was swearing up a storm and boy was she. I mean evoking dad from where ever his spirit is AND swearing...God help me.

She handed a giggling Sherlock a cuppa as he smiled lazily at me.

"Story time?" He slurred.

My mum couldn't help but crack out in a smile at Sherlock.

"Yes John, story time. Now."

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I dunno...I just...I thought since I was turnin 18 that I should do something exciting. And everyone always has these kinda parties so I thought I'd try it out. I know it was stupid now and I honestly didn't even have a good time, so I learned my lesson. Sorry mum, I fucked up a bit."

Her eyes widened at the use of my F-bomb that slipped out, but she then shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I know John. I was once a teenager too and trust me this barely dents my record," She grinned mischievously. " I just...I don't want you..." She paused as she bit her lip.

"To turn out like Harry.." I finished. " I know mum, and I wouldn't I...I had to live with her too. It was supposed to be a fun thing to try. And I don't even like it, my head feels funny." I ended lamely.

She broke out laughing and ruffled my hair.

"That's called sobering up love, it's a bitch." She glanced at Sherlock who was now promptly passed out on the table.

His curls framed his face in a downright illegal way. The way they clung to his forehead and were still perfect. His eyelashes are so long...how did I not notice before. He seemed so peaceful so...child-like. I wonder if Sherlock even had a childhood. I remember when I first met him closed off and cold, not even properly smiling unless it was arrogant or smug. He had such a long list of problems, and now he was in such better shape. All thanks to him, for showing this lanky tall thin cold shut off boy...some kindness. It was like he had never seen such kindness other than Molly Hooper who John knew he regarded in quite a high manner, but she was nice to everyone.

Because she was a bit of an outcast as well.

But himself..he..he was popular before he came to Belgravia Academy. He was a rugby player. A jock. He used to hang around kids like Donovan and Anderson, and never even say a word when they tortured poor kids like Sherlock. He would feel sick inside but he never dared to say a word for fear they would shut him off.

He didn't want to be an outcast. Closed off from society.

He didn't know that when he met Sherlock that would change. When Donovan and Anderson had offered their friendship many times he repeatedly turned them down, because he knew that he couldn't leave that boy without a friend.

He chose to be an outcast.

But he really wasn't.

When he was with Sherlock...he didn't feel alone or closed off from the world.

In fact, it reminded him why he was alive and opened him up to the world.

He was shaken from his train of thought when his mother put a hand lightly on his shoulder. She smiled softly at him as she then cupped his cheek endearingly.

"You love him." She stated.

He looked at Sherlock smiling in his sleep and he felt a twitch of wonderful butterflies fill his stomach.

"Yeah...I think...I think I've fallen for him." He felt a lump in his throat.

He had fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes.

The impossible boy.

The impossibly deducing wonderfulness, that is Sherlock.

I laughed lightly as he smiled and looked up at his mum.

"Yeah...I've fallen pretty hard."

His mother just smiled brightly at him as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him gripping his hands.

"Have you told him?"

"No...I...only just realized about five minutes before you and your armada of anger stormed in." I teased.

She chuckled.

"I was pretty scary, a reminder to never piss me off Johnathon Hamish Watson." She joked. " So when do you plan on telling him?"

I looked away and sighed.

"I dunno...I don't think he feels the same way. He says he has a crush on some bloke and he was grinding a boy I invited before you er came."

She looked at him like he had just grown tentacles.

"Are you daft?" She said incredulously. "John...he loves you too. A fool could see that. I knew from the first time he slept over that he would fall for you. He was already attracted and so were you, but you pushed that aside because you were afraid. Now tomorrow morning, you mister are going to tell him how you feel. You owe that not only to him, but yourself as well."

He looked up at his mother feeling so much love for her. He had such great parents.

"But that means I'd be with a bloke." I blushed red, hoping she'd get the hint.

She blinked before chuckling.

"Johnny, love I don't care. I am more than okay with who my children love whether it be the same or opposite gender."

"But that means you..won't have uhm...grandchildren.."

I felt bad that both of his parents' kids turned out gay. He knew how much his father would have wanted him to carry out the family name, and I'm sure his mum wanted grand babies as well.

"Is that what you are worried about." She squeezed his hands and smiled. "Dear, of course I want grand children but that does not outrank my love for my children and the fact I want them to be happy. I'd rather your happiness love, then you missing out on a chance at something great and true. Your father would agree, as he told me the same thing when Harriet came out." She waggled her eyebrows and giggled. "Besides you can always adopt I would love them all the same."

"Thanks mum." I said as I pulled her into a tight embrace.

She returned it without hesitation.

"I just want you to be happy." She whispered as she pulled away.

She got up and rubbed her hands on her legs before strutting away leaving me to stare at Sherlock with intense speculation.

She came back though in her pajamas and smiled as she kissed my head.

"I'll take care of our drunken guest." she teased. "Get some sleep John."

He knew she was right and got up and began trudging up the stairs.

"Oh and John!" She called as I was halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I approve." she winked.

I chuckled.

"Night mum."

"Night sweetie."

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

I groaned as I felt the familiar pounding that accompanied a hangover. Fantastic.

I blinked as I sat up and saw Rachel Watson staring at me sipping coffee with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry I phoned your parents, said you wanted to stay the night. Your safe." She said humor evident in her voice.

I paled a bit. My parents. I gulped, that meant my father knew...oh I was going to get a beating when I came home.

"Did he seem..angry."

She blinked and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"No...he seemed content. He sounded busy, so I just told him quickly. "

I nodded and averted my eyes. I groaned as another pound went through my head.

She nudged a cup of tea in front of me as well as some aspirin.

"Try this, and if you feel better in 20 minutes I'll rustle you up some breakfast."

"Where's John?" he asked ignoring her question. She smiled and laughed softly.

"Upstairs getting dressed or waking up I'd presume."

He smiled as he sipped his tea.

"John isn't in trouble is he?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid he was in trouble. I could have stopped him.

"No, but he got his arse handed to him last night."

I blinked trying to remember last night. I felt a redness coming on as I remembered how childish I had acted.

She seemed to noticed my embarrassment and put a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, it's alright. We all make mistakes and it was no big deal."

"Okay." I mumbled.

She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey Sherlock...I know I am only John's mum and all. But I want you to know that...if you need to talk to me ever. I am here...anytime the door is always open. And I promise I won't tell John if you don't want too...it's just...I know you've had a rough year and I just want to make sure you you are okay. You're a great kid, Sherlock and I consider you as one of my own anyway. And I always tell my own that I am there for them, no matter how screwed up you think you are or your situation." She said kindly and softly.

I blinked back tears as the sentiment pushed its way through. Rachel Watson was a one of a kind person, and I knew that John definitely followed in her footsteps. She was unconditionally kind and it touched him that she thought so much of him.

"Thanks Rachel, I will keep that in mind." I told her honestly.

She beamed at me and pulled me into a hug.

"No problem kiddo, now how about some breakfast?"

* * *

After finishing my delicious breakfast of Eggs Benedict and biscuits, I headed to John's room. I knocked three times before turning the knob and saw John laying on his bed staring wide eyed at the door. I looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong John?" I asked.

He shook his head and got up off his bed before walking towards me. He was only a foot way as he stared at me and he licked his lips and I almost groaned at how he didn't know how attractive he could be.

"Sherlock...who was the guy you were talking about the other day."

I looked away and shook my head.

"I'd prefer not to answer." I muttered.

He gripped my hand as he looked into my eyes with those large pools of stunning blue. I felt my breath hitched as I blinked trying to find my words.

Words, were seemingly forgotten as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water.

"Please." he pleaded.

I lost it with that plead.

"You." I whispered. His eyes never left mine. "It's always been you John Hamish Watson, you...you saved me from myself and I can't even tell you how grateful I am that you are my friend. My first friend, I felt a lump forming in my throat. "John...I know you are straight so please...don't think any less of me." I plead.

"You? Never."

He then took a step forward and wrapped his hands in my locks before pulling my head down and meeting my lips in a most sinful way.

His lips were soft yet firm as they were unyielding against mine. He took it slow but still passionately. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned softly into his mouth. He grinned into the kiss and then begged my lips for entrance which I gladly gave him. His tongue was warm and tasted of pure John. I moaned even more and I felt my stomach clench with utter and complete lust and love with the thought that I was kissing John, my best friend, whom I had fallen for.

I felt my pants get tighter around the groin and I pushed my pelvis into his desperate for some friction. He hissed and the kiss got even deeper as he grabbed my arse with his hands and we ground and melded ourselves together. We finally had to pull away due to a thing called oxygen which we were losing so we pulled away breathless and gasping.

He put his forehead against mine and panting.

"Sherlock..."

"Yeah..."

"I think I'm in love with you." he said suddenly.

* * *

**AWW YEAH. I am pleased with this chapter. **

**Thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been extremely busy and I'm trying to write my own story as well, which isn't going as swimmingly as I planned. But hey now! Thanks for the continued support and I hope this chappie suits you all!**

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

"What?" I responded dumbfounded. John just said he loved me? No...he couldn't possibly love a freak like me.

"I...I think I'm in love with you...Sherlock Holmes." he chuckled breathlessly as his face flushed.

My stomach leaped at the confession. John loved me...he...no he always loved me...no he said he's in love with me.

John Hamish Watson in love.

With me.

It was crazy and something I couldn't even really put together straight in my mind. As a genius of course I understood the chemical compounds that made up love but I didn't understand from the emotion standpoint besides the fact I felt myself smiling when John was near me. Truly smiling and feeling pure happiness. He made my stomach clench with butterflies I didn't think I'd ever feel. He made me feel safe. He was my hero.

He could be the one who could save me.

He could rescue me.

From myself and from my father.

"John...I don't know what to say...I..."

John looked away nervously before I grabbed his hand and turned it over a few times as I spoke.

"You make me feel...John Watson...and I don't think I could ever replicate the same feeling towards anyone else but you...I...I love you John."

John's whole demeanor changed and I was enveloped in a bone crushing embrace as he held me close and chuckled happily. I returned the embrace and as we pulled away he smiled his trademark grin.

"Sherlock J. Holmes would you do the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

I chuckled as my lips quirked up into a smirk.

"I think I would be able to try but relationships have never been my area."

"That's fine, it's all fine."

I pulled him closer and rested my hands on his hips gently as I leaned forward.

"Yeah...maybe it could be all fine." I chuckled as I pressed my forehead to his.

"I quite agree ." said John huskily.

"Mmmm, do you ." I returned playfully.

"Hey it's doctor to you mister."

His lips met mine in a slow passionate kiss. They tasted sweet and were soft yet firm. His hands went to my neck and pulled me in closer and I moaned as his tongue traced circles on mine. He had just grabbed my arse when my phone rang. I sighed as I pulled away.

_Sherlock. Come. Home. NOW. -Father _

"John...I have to go." I said sadly as I grabbed my shoes and raced to the door.

"Sherlock...is everything okay?"

"Fine...it's all fine." I said rushed.

* * *

I arrived home shortly as met with my father standing tall and extremely pissed off.

"Yes father?" I said politely.

"Where have you been?"

"My friend's house."

"This John Watson...what is he like?"

"He's a very polite and respectable man."

"Hmmmm..." he trailed off for a moment before grinning maliciously. "You should invite him over for dinner Sherlock, I want to meet this...John."

I paled slightly but nodded.

"Of course father...how about tomorrow evening."

"Very well...goodnight Sherlock."

He walked off and I didn't move nor breath till I heard his bedroom door shut. I stalked off to my room and as I shut the door, I hit the floor with a thud as I sank down.

Father would not hurt John.

Not if it was within my power to stop it.

As I laid in bed I prayed to whatever God could possibly exist and asked for tomorrow to not end tragically.

* * *

**Next time, we'll hear from John's point of view too, I just wanted to focus on Sherly this one. **

**Sorry for denying you a chappie, hope this short one tides you over for a few days! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I heard the last chapter wasn't enough to tide you all over, haha sorry about that. xD I have been so busy and it's no excuse I've just not been a very good updater. I apologize Ya'll. **

**Anyway, thank you to all the new favorites, follows, and reviews. You all are so wonderful. :) Especially my guest reviewers like heck yeah, thanks! **

* * *

**John **

The next morning I stretched long and hard as I took in the new day. The sunlight was peaking through my shades and I couldn't help but grin at the sunshine. It was going to be a glorious day. I clambered out of bed and let out a peaceful sigh as I threw on a pair of jeans and a polo. I was brushing my teeth when my phone buzzed with a call. I rushed over and saw that it was Sherlock calling. I grinned and answered it.

"Hello, love."

"Hello John. I uhm have a request of you." he seemed off and very nervous.

"Of course, go ahead."

"John, my parents wish to meet you...tonight if possible. Would you be able to come over for supper?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise, Sherlock was asking me to meet his parents. I felt all of a sudden extremely clamy and sweaty.

"And John...they don't know we're dating..." he added sadly.

I frowned, were his parents not excepting.

"Oh." was all I could manage, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"We can...we can come out together if you wish tonight. I don't want to hide John, but my parents may not be the most understanding. And I just don't want...trouble." he finished.

"It'll be okay Sherlock whatever you decide will be good enough for me. I think we can do it though, come out together to your parents."

"We can try ." he said meekly and wearily.

"See you tonight at dinner then." I grinned.

He laughed and my heart soared. I loved his deep baritone laugh.

"See you at 6, John Hamish Watson."

"Till then, Sherlock J. Holmes."

I ended the call and went into extreme panic mode.

_What would I wear? _

I rushed downstairs and found my mum humming as she cleaned the kitchen.

"Mum, Sherlock asked me to dinner with his parents! WHAT DO I DO?" I asked half breathy and half screaming.

She blinked and then laughed as she grinned.

"Love, just be yourself. It'll be fine."

I frowned but nodded.

"Alright."

She pulled me into a hug and then I prepared to face dinner with Sherlock's parents.

* * *

**Sherlock **

I waited impatiently for John to arrive. For John's dinner Mycroft had even come home from his supposed internship and Mummy had come home from her extended trip to our vacation house in France to meet John. I was sweating like a pig as the clock stroke 6:01 and then the door bell had rung and as I opened the door I saw John wearing nice trousers and a lovely dress shirt and his blond hair was styled in nice straight locks framing his face. He looked absoultely stunning. I felt my heart race as I looked into his deep blue eyes that were alight with nervousness and also excitement.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hey yourself." I smirked.

I brought him to the dining room where Mother, Father, and Mycroft were seated waiting.

I cleared my throat and coughed.

"Mother, father, Mycroft, this is John Watson."

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Holmes. Lovely to meet you and you as well Mycroft. You have a grand home." he said politely.

"Charmed." said my mother snobbily. I groaned inwardly. Please no...

"Hello." grumbled my father.

" Pleased to meet you, John Watson." politely responded Mycroft. I sighed in content. At least one person would behave. I sent a silent thanks to Mycroft, he may be a git but he was trying.

John stood there awkwardly, and I led him to his seat and we sat down and began to eat. We got a few bites in and then my father and mother began the interrogation.

"What do you do, ?"

"I am a student at the same Academy Sherlock goes too.'

"You plan on becoming what, John?"

"A soldier, but I think I am leaning more towards becoming in an army doctor. I can both serve my country and save lives. Best of both worlds. " he chuckled good heartedly.

My mother and father frowned.

"Oh I see."

He shifted uncomfortably and I sent him an apologetic glance.

"That's...admirable." saved Mycroft.

"Hmm yes I suppose so, tell us about your family?"

"My mom stays at home and my sister is attending some uni courses." he said hesitantly.

I sighed in relief as he didn't mention his alcoholic lesbian sister.

"Where is your father? Leave did he?"

John frowned.

"Died in action. He was a soldier."

"Apologies." whispered Mycroft in favor of my parents. I knew they wouldn't apologize.

"Oh well, how unfortunate." remarked my father.

Silence took over for minutes on end. I had to come out, I couldn't hide my love for John anymore. I took a deep breath and all in one breath said,

"Mother, father, John and I are together."

Silence.

More Silence.

John sat there shocked.

Mycroft stared at me in awe and shock.

Mother and father sat quietly wide eyed.

"No." finally remarked my father.

"No, I will not have a homo for a son."

'Father, please I love John."

"No! I won't have a fag ruin the family name."

"Mr. Holmes please I love your son, he is the most remarkable boy I have ever met and I love him with all my heart and soul. He is my best friend and more. Please try to understand."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

John turned pale and tried to rush out but my father stood up and I instantly stood up as well.

"Leave him father."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he snarled as he went after John.

I ran to John and pushed him out the door before my father could get to him and I was struck with a fierce blow to the cheek. I crashed to the floor and began to take the beating of a lifetime. Mycroft stood there shocked and I thought I saw sadness in his features, but my eyes were already swollen. My mother stood there silent as ever as father dealt me blow after blow. It scared me how numb I started to feel. The last thing I heard was my father screaming at me and telling me I was to never see John again.

I would never honor that statement.

My eyes closed and I blacked out into a deep darkness.

* * *

**Thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So you all hated the cliffhanger, I know...so sorry my loves. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and follows loves. **

**This is the ending folks...see the end for the final notes. **

* * *

**Sherlock **

I groaned and felt confused as I felt the softness of a mattress against my aching limbs. I tried to open my eyes but only one partially opened. As I opened it, I saw Mycroft looking at me with astounding sorrow. I groaned again as I tried to push myself onto my elbows but was unsuccessful.

"Sherly, stop." he whispered.

I tried to raise my brow at his softness.

He took in a deep breath and then said in a deadly melancholy tone.

"I am so sorry, Sherlock. For not being there for you more. I went away to Uni and left you alone with father and our mother who is too afraid of him to speak up for you. I changed...and in turn left you to turn into the boy you had become, a drug abuser and a self injurer and a boy who wanted nothing more to die, am I not correct?" he ended softly.

I stared at him and gave a small nod. He was right.

"But then you met John." I perked up at the mention of my best friend and new lover. "And he...did what I couldn't do because i was too much of a...of a..."

"Prat? Git? Down right bastard?" I managed weakly.

He smirked.

"Yes, I was all those things." His smirk faded. " I worried about you constantly, I may say that caring is a disadvantage but that was only because I wanted to please Father. And now...I want nothing more then to see that man behind bars." he said with anger.

"Mycroft..."

I couldn't believe it, my prat of a brother was apologizing and telling me that he cares. Mycroft of all people? How the tides were changing...

"Brother, I have done nothing all my life to protect you. But now I am going to do something." I blinked up at him and urged him to continue. "While I collect evidence against father, and put together a case, which I have been doing for quite some time now, but never had an upperhand till now, you will stay with the Watsons." I smiled and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"How do you have the upperhand?"

He smirked.

"Why Sherly, you are talking to someone with a very minor position of the British Government."

I smirked right back at him. That clever bastard.

"You are the British Government." I corrected with my smirk.

He just smiled his politician smile and I snickered.

"So you really are going to put father behind bars?"

He nodded but I didn't miss the pain that circled through his eyes. He had admired the man after all.

"I will drop you off now, get dressed and pack."

I nodded but then raised my brow.

"Do they know I'm arriving?"

"No, but I doubt that they will mind."

I had packed my knapsack and then thought of something.

"What about mother?"

He pursed his lips and sighed.

"She will live at our vacation house in Paris till she deals with the loss of her husband. I think she might take it quite hard at first until she realizes that this is for the better."

I frowned...loss?

"You said loss of husband...Mycroft...don't tell me you are going too..?"

"Sherlock...don't question it. Just. Don't. Please."

I nodded silently and headed out the door quietly and I took one last look at my child-hood home and felt nothing. Absoultely nothing. No nostalgia nothing. The thought of that was enough to make me sigh sadly.

"I promise the next time you step foot in that house again, you will be smiling and will be happy."

I shook my head and frowned.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't...not anymore that's why I am saying it."

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the sun rise and realized that it was morning.

A new dawn was on the horizon.

Quite literally as well.

* * *

**John **

I arrived home in a rush and as I quickly made my way into the house I saw my mother staring worriedly at me.

"Honey, why are you home so soon."

"Mum, it's terrible..his parents..well mostly his father...they they're horrible to him. His father kicked me out when Sherlock announced our togetherness, he was going to attack me when Sherlock pushed me out the door and I ran so fast mum...I don't even know if he's still alive. His father is mad!" I half sobbed half panted.

My mother frowned and I saw the anger flit through her eyes.

"Johnny, I'm sorry love, we will go look for him in the morning. No use going now when his father is on a rampage most likely. Love, I am so sorry."

"I know." I croaked feeling a large lump rise in my throat.

She embraced me hard and ran her hands through my golden locks. She murmured soothing words in my ear and I eventually calmed down.

At that moment, Harry came barging through the door and my mum was about to shout but then we noticed.

She was sober.

And was with another girl.

"Errr, hi mum. Hi Johnny..." She said almost shyly.

"Hello dear." My mother said surprised.

"This is my girlfriend Clara...She and...I have decided that it's best if I seek out a rehab center, Get sober and all that good stuff." She said strained.

I released mum and pulled her into a tight hug. I was still crying but now I laughed.

"Harry, that's awesome. You'll do good." I pulled away from her and she smiled at me, a genuine smile for once and I glanced at Clara and gave her a thankful nod. She just smiled with her warm eyes and nodded slightly.

My mum went into happy tears and pulled both of them into a hug and started mentioning things like weddings and grandbabies, (adopted of course) and I could see the happiness in Harry's eyes.

Then I thought of Sherlock and wondered if my genius boyfriend was still alive.

If my best friend was alive.

I sighed and I saw mum was filling in Harry on the situation and I felt my sister's arms wrap around me.

"He'll be fine. Trust me ya twat." she said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Cunt." I said with a cheeky grin.

We laughed as mum rolled her eyes but I could see the slight content that was filling her.

Eventually we all drifted off to sleep, Clara left for home. I woke at six in the morning with the sound of pounding on the door. I quickly got up and swung it open.

There stood Sherlock Bloody Holmes, beaten and slightly bleeding.

But alive.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I pulled him in close.

"You're alive."

"Obviously."

"You got away."

"Again, obviously."

"You're hurt!"

"Captain John Obvious reporting for duty I see."

I just laughed at his smart arse quips and pulled him inside.

As I shut the door I saw Mycroft Holmes standing there umbrella in hand twirling it lightly as he gave me a solid nod and mouthed,

"Be seeing you, John Watson."

He then slowly got in his car and drove away.

I went over to mum and shook her awake.

"MUM. SHERLOCK'S HERE."

She snapped awake and looked to see Sherlock and she gasped and pulled him into a chair so she could start tending to him as she all but conjured up a medical kit.

"Sherlock sweetie, are you alright."

"M'fine Rachel. A bit beaten, nothing new."

She flinched at my words and quickly tended to him.

An hour later he was all bandaged and cared for and she smiled content at her work.

"Rachel...may I stay with you guys for awhile. My brother is sorting out the ...err mess."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN DEAR!" She all but screeched as she pulled him into a tight hug. "You are always welcome here, you're an honorary Watson!" She laughed.

I couldn't help but smile as his lips twitched into a beautiful grin.

"Sherlock J. Watson-Holmes. I like the sound of that." he said softly as he tested out the name on his tongue.

I smirked and grabbed his hand holding it tenderly in mine.

"I do as well." I said huskily.

"Boys...keep the sex in the bedroom please."

I blushed and so did Sherlock as she grinned and started the coffee maker.

I cupped Sherlock's cheeks and pressed my forehead against his as I whispered,

'I will rescue you." I kissed his nose. " Always."

He then smiled and laughed softly.

"And I you."

* * *

_**5 Years Later - Sherlock**_

Five Years had passed and I had stayed at the Watsons and continued my relationship with John.

It was amazing and wonderful and always exciting, never dull or boring. John had helped me through my issues and helped me seek out a wonderful therapist.

During my first year with the Watsons, I learned that my father was killed.

Apparently under mysterious circumstances, but I knew the truth.

Mother had moved to France like Mycroft predicted but now apparently is seeing a French man named Pierre, of course. Cliche and quite dull, but that was definetly like mother.

Mycroft was indeed the British Government and kept up with me as much as he could. Eventually though work became over whelming and we didn't speak as much. We weren't the best of brothers but we managed somehow someway.

Harry had married Clara, although I deduced they wouldn't last long as Harry looked like she would return to the booze anyday now. I didn't tell John..I didn't want to sadden him with the news.

John and I attended seperate Uni's. I attended one that focused on Biology and Sciences, as he attended a medical one. We both had just graduated and he had just been signed up for the army as a doctor.

I didn't want to see him go, but I knew it was for the best. It was what he had always wanted.

Who was I to stand in the way?

It was the day before he would leave and we had spent the day just the two of us.

"Sherlock...I don't want to leave you." he whispered.

"But John this is what you worked hard for. This is what you want. Don't let me hold you back."

I sighed sadly as I sent the text to Mycroft to send for a car for me. This was the right thing. We ended up back at his house and he was about to go in when I stopped at the door.

"Sherlock aren't you coming in?" he teased.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I blinked them back.

"No John...this is as far as I go." I said with a sad smile.

'What...What are you doing? What do you mean?" I heard his confusion and hurt and I chuckled bitterly.

"John...You shouldn't hold onto me while you're away. You need to have no attachments. It's for the best."

'Sherly...please...I'll be back."

"I know, and that's...that's why if our love is true..we will find a way back to each other." I said with a lump in my throat. I felt tears slide down my face and John was crying too.

"Goodbye John."

He sobbed and more tears slid down my face. This was for the best.

"Sherlock..."

I saw the car pull up and I sighed as I walked towards it. I was about to step in when I turned around and ran back to John and flung my arms around him as my lips crashed into his. I sobbed as we kissed and so did he. It was a wet and teary kiss, but also passionate. As I pulled away I kissed him on the forehead.

"Be safe John Hamish Watson."

"You too, Sherlock J. Holmes." he cracked on the last word and I felt a sob go through my body.

As I drove away in the black car I knew he would be safe and I prayed to whatever force out there that I would see my John Watson again.

* * *

**Rachelle Watson **

I cried as I watched the boys say their goodbyes. Sherlock had come to me and told me of his leave. I held him and cried knowing he would not only leave John but also me. He was like my other son, this boy was such a treasure.

I remember the last words he said to me were, "Rachel, you've been the mother I've always wanted. I..I love you and take care of yourself. And John. And even Harry." He said with a laugh.

"Will do." I had responded with tears in my eyes. "Will do."

I sighed sadly and laughed a little.

"Hamish...do you think the boys will be reunited again?" I asked my deceased husband.

I waited for an answer and laughed when I heard the answer.

"Thank you my love, I miss you so much." I squeaked and took a shaky breath and prepared to comfort my son.

_"Yeah they will, it's fate you know those two, just like us. I will make sure of it."_

_..._

_"Yeah...I miss you too Rachelle, every day more and more. See you together soon." _

* * *

**John - 6 years later **

I was back from service in Afghanistan finally. I had been shot and discharged, and acquired a limp and a therapist. She told me to write a blog, my therapist. Nothing ever happens to me. Not anymore...

I was looking for a place to stay and it was beyond frustrating.

Mum was looking after Harry as she had divorced Clara and started drinking again.

And I...no...not him. Don't think of him.

I headed down the street and ran into my buddy from Uni, Mike Stamford.

'Hey John, how's it going?"

"Alright...just looking for a flatmate."

His eyes had brightened.

"You know...I know a bloke that's been looking for one. Bit of an odd mate though."

"Hah, I know weird. Well it's worth a shot." I laughed as I followed him.

He led me into the labs of 's hospital and I looked around and smirked.

'Different in my day."

"Oh really?" came a deep baritone voice.

My heart leaped out of my chest. _Him. _

I turned and saw none other than Sherlock Holmes and he had gotten more handsome than I remembered.

He was tall still even taller, with long lanky limbs and his curly mop was slightly more tamed. He dressed the same however with his dress shirts and trousers. He was thin but not dangerously thin, he smirked at me as I appraised him.

'Sher...Sherlock?"

"Obviously." he said with his usual tone.

Mike seemed to understand and slowly slunk out of the room.

"How..how are you?"

Sherlock smiled sadly.

"Same as always. Been better and you?"

"Better now." I said lamely.

Sherlock looked over me and I saw his eyes scanning me, he was deducing me.

"You recently fought in Afghanistan, you were shot and due to the horrors you saw you have a physosymatic limp says your therapist, quite right too." he said quickly as he always use too.

"Amazing." I said with the same awe I only reserved for him.

He then looked at me and quickly made his way for me only to press his lips against mine in a hurried yet passionate way. I loved the way his lips molded to mine and how we fit against each other perfectly.

"Do you have a problem with violins?" he panted asking me.

"No not really." i breathed.

"Good, then you can move in tomorrow night. "

"How did you know?" He cut me off.

He smirked and looked at me the word obviously tempting to spew out.

I just chuckled and he grinned as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

"Names Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street." He clicked his tongue and winked seductively and I stood there dumbfounded.

I laughed as I felt my heart soar as I remembered the boy I vowed to rescue turned into the boy that was my best friend, and then lover.

And now we were together again.

He was right it was fate.

I couldn't wait to tell mum the news.

* * *

**So here ends the tale of Sherlock and John. I am happy with the ending, as I hope you all are. I know I gave some feels, as I was sobbing writing the part where they split. It broke my heart. **

**I'm so grateful to all that loved this story and gave it a chance. It's nothing spectacular. Everyone goes OOC but that's okay, because I loved this story with all my heart. **

**Thank you all and if you enjoyed my writing, I have other stories up and if they interest you by all means, read them! :D**

**Love you all. 3333**


End file.
